


He would never

by RainOfFire



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabbleish, M/M, POV is intentionally ambiguous, You Decide, just wanted it out my system, me tryna be deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainOfFire/pseuds/RainOfFire
Summary: Just a short lil fic. Up to the reader what to take from it. A few different possible takings from the meanings. :)





	

He would never hurt him, he knows that. 

But he can’t help but wonder that one day he could and he wouldn’t be able to stop him. He thinks about their touches, their light caressing brushes of fingers. How easy it could all turn and become dangerous. He thinks he’s strong enough not to crumble if it does turn, but the very thought feels like a rain of bullets showering over his body. Anger rises up his to his throat and his hands clench until his nails make his palm bleed. He watches with interest as the red liquid trickles down his finger and drips onto the ground. He breathes in and out until the anger passes. He doesn't even know how much he is helping him. He wonders if he ever will.

He would never hurt him, he knows that.


End file.
